


how a porno with frank and max would probably go, except thered be way more shock collars and vomiting if it was real tbh fam

by Metalbutter



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, is ians last name rly carter though, lots of offensiveness, takes place after 'The Gentleman Challenge'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalbutter/pseuds/Metalbutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yo Frank can I suck your dick?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	how a porno with frank and max would probably go, except thered be way more shock collars and vomiting if it was real tbh fam

"You have, like, a girlfriend, man," Frank argued. His face was a ruddy Japanese red. "No way man. Plus it's gay as fuck."

"It's an open relationship," Max said. He was wearing the white dress. The zipper was undone and the makeup was still on.

"Fuck nah. I ain't messing with none of that shit, that cuck shit, youknowamsain."

Max glowered. "Fucking cocktease!" he yelled. He stripped off the dress jerkily. Underneath was a pair of booty shorts that stuck to his skin like a pewdiepie tattoo.

"Kill yourself, faggot," Frank shouted back from where he'd went out to clean up the tarp.

"No you," Max said.

Suddenly Frank burst in through the sliding doors, his tie loosened and his dyel body quaking in fury. "Fuck you just say bitch."

Max sensed an in. "You heard me, you filthy fuck."

He screeched and cowered as an old tv flew at his head and smashed against the wall. Good thing he'd managed to duck. "FUCK! Stop it, you're going too far," he whined, careful to avoid the debris in case of leftover electricity.

All of a sudden, thick, calloused, master chef's fingers were in his hair, twisting his head around to look Frank in the eye. Max gulped. His heart beat hard in his chest. Francis was almost a foot shorter than him. Still, he commanded so much power over Max as both a chef and a gentleman. It must be all the extra chromosomes.  
  
"Listen here, you hakujin whore, I ain't doing no hoe-moe-SEEEECK-shual shit. Thirsty ass nigga, you know I love me some of that ripe puuuuusi," Frank told him, his breath smelling of overcooked ramen and dog piss.

Max shifted uncomfortably. His shorts were getting tighter than Hillary Clinton's vagina. "OK," he squeaked.

"Are you getting off on this?" Frank's deep, cancerous voice became even deeper.

Max decided to just do it. "Pfffuck yah babe, fuck my boypussy, you dirty, old man."

"Get on your knees, faggot."

Max obeyed. His heart raced. All the cheek kisses, the platonic kisses, the times he'd touched Frank's ass and all the times Frank had touched his, the clothes sharing... all the times he'd played wife, lady, protégé for him... it all led up to this moment.

He tilted his head up eyes closed. Something soft touched his lips. He dutifully opened his mouth and let it in.

"Our lord and savior Chin-chin has blessed me with a normal size cock. Usually it's the length and girth of a... of a Twizzler." But for plot purposes, today it wasn't.

"Mmm," Max hummed. He decided to try and take it as deep as he could.

"Shut up, bitch. What are you... oh yeah. OH YEAH!" Frank screamed.

Max tried taking it in his throat then, but went too far and gagged. He pulled off of Frank's dick and turned to the side. His eyes tore up. Not long after, a hot mixture of wine and bile spewed forth from his mouth onto the tile.

"Hotdamn, that shit turns me on," Frank exclaimed. He tugged at Max's hair excitedly. "Now get back to it."

Max was still enthusiastic about blowing Frank. A hand came up to jack off what he couldn't fit in his mouth while the other hand wandered south to pull down his boxers and take his own boner in hand.

Frank let out a guttural wail. "Oh shit nigga, Papa Franku's cooking some ravioli tonight!!" With that, he came on Max's face and hair.

Max frantically tried to get himself off, his shoulders and cheeks flushed bright red. Sweat ran down his back and forehead. A string of drool hung from his mouth.

He was close... until he poked his tongue out and tasted the jizz on his face. "AUGH, THAT TASTES FUCKING DISGUSTING, EUGHHHH THAT IS SO FUCKED, IT TASTES LIKE RABBIT SHIT," he cried.

Frank cackled and cock slapped him. "Fuck yeah, spaghetti rush amirite." He wasn't laughing anymore when Max projectile vomited on his dick.

\--

"Hey Max, what's that on your head?" Ian asked. He scooped the white substance off of Max's hair with a finger and tasted it. His eyes widened. "Heyyyy, that's pretty good!"

**Author's Note:**

> kill me


End file.
